The Echo Known As Rin Walker
by hiraikoneko
Summary: Rin Walker. The silent girl who walks this earth feeling nothing but hate and anger. Her entire life has been ruined by her Innocence and the fact that she has no voice. Oh, and Allen. Yes, she loathed that boy. Still, she can only hope things will get better as she and the boy she hates so much join the Black Order. Of course, life wasn't kind to her, so why should it start now?
1. Prologue

_**Well, here I am, writing another fanfic because I found yet another manga to read! Anyways, this story probably won't be updated much, because I have a few other stories that lots of people like and I should finish those up...but I couldn't help myself~! This story will be continued if it gets good feedback, which I'm really hoping it does...**_

_**Disclaimer: Nope. Sadly I don't own anything...except Rin, my OC~!**_

_**Now then, read and enjoy! (I hope.)**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_My name is Rin Walker. I do not carry Walker blood and I was never that close with the family either. I grew up as a lonely child, even though I was accompanied by a boy named Allen, who a man who shared my surname took in._

_When that same man, Mana Walker died, that same boy, Allen Walker met the Millenium Earl and made a deal._

_I can't say I didn't take part in it either. Because then I would be lying...and one of the first orders that had ever been given to me was 'to never lie to anyone.'_

_And I can never deny an order...It's just not in my blood. Not in my heart, in my mind or soul either...there is no part of me that can say 'no' to a direct order from anyone._

_When Mana became an Akuma, I was right there...right at Allen's side...Right at the side of the boy who replaced me. Right at the side of the boy who killed Mana, the Akuma._

_I can't say I didn't take part in that. Because once again, I can't lie. Mana was the one who gave me that order...because it was so easy for me to just lie with the shake or nod of my head. I have no voice to give myself away and my face always seems blank..._

_My name is Rin Walker and I am sure to fade from everyone's memory when I die. But...when I do die...maybe I'll see Mana again...Mana was like a father to me...Mana used to protect me...Mana saved my life..._

_But then Mana also forgot about me._

* * *

'_My name is Rin Walker_.'

The black haired child thought to herself as she dragged herself through the snow. '_I can't forget that...I'm sorry Mana...But...I hate you so much. I hate you because you forgot me...and Allen because he was all you ever thought about...and the Earl because even though I hate you...he had to trick me and Allen and he made us hurt you...I hate my mother for giving birth to me without a voice...and then leaving me with you..._'

And she continued these dark and angry thoughts until finally, her small body collapsed and the pure white snow around her started to darken and stain an angry red colour.

Not far away, in the same area, a cemetary, another child, sat in the snow, staring blankly after the trail of red the girl had left behind as he leaned limply against a gravestone.

It wasn't long before he was discovered by a tall man with long red hair.

* * *

"AH! TIMCAMPY! PLEASE SPIT HIM OUT KITTY!" The white haired boy shouted as he chased after a cat that darted towards an abandoned building...a church.

Behind him, a red haired girl dragged her feet as she mentally muttered to herself. '_Stupid Allen, letting a cat eat that stupid flying ball. Geez why the hell did I end up with this idiot!? Frickin' Mana had to die, curse us because we were stupid little kids and then we ended up with that good for nothing General...AND STUPID FRICKIN' CROSS TRYING TO LEAVE HIS FRICKIN' DEPTS TO US! WHO THE HELL DOES THAT PERVERTED BASTARD THINK HE IS!? Its bad enough all his floozies used to think I was his daughter! He had the guts to create a frickin' cover story and everything! I HATE HIM!_'

She coughed into her scarf, cutting off her thoughts.

"RIN! HELP ME OUT!" She heard Allen shout and with a sigh, tightened the grip on her suitcase handle and then took off running after her- what was Allen to her anyways? She hated his guts, so there was no way they were friends and even though they both had Mana, that by no circumstances made her see him as a brother...ah whatever.

As she hopped in the church through a smashed window, she took it in. There were no pews left and the ground was littered with rubble. It was extremely dusty too.

Her wide amber eyes looked around the room, trying to find Allen. It wasn't like she could call for him, so she ended up wandering around looking for him...it didn't take long though since she could hear him blunding about chasing after the feline...

Which was rubbing against her leg.

As the white haired idiot came running in, she heard a sound...someone was coming.

With out thinking she grabbed him by the collar and quickly dragged him out of the room. Allen tried to protest as he was dragged away from the cat, which ran in the other direction.

"Ah! Rin...the cat got away!" Allen complained, but then Rin placed one of her gloved hands over his mouth before placing a finger over her lips. As Allen fell silent, he heard the sound of someone talking.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S SOMETHING TOUCHING MY LEG! THERE'S SOMETHING TOUCHING MY LEG!" A male voice screamed.

Rin and Allen looked at each other. And then they took off running, Allen, thinking it was the cat and Rin, hoping it was the cat.

They were lucky. It was the cat, but they ended up with something more after they scared a flock of bats and used them for cover, reaching for where they had last seen the fluffy kitty. Soon they reached the end of the hall and slammed what ever it was that Rin and Allen had captured into a chair that was convenently placed.

"Gotcha." Allen said, "You aren't getting away this time."

But then, as the bats fluttered away, it was revealed that they had gotten more than they bargained for. The woman coughed, attempting to get air back into her lungs and through her throat.

Rin smacked the back of Allen's head before she reached out to the woman, to see if she was okay, just as Allen was moving his arm back, "Eh...a human? Why's a human here?"

Rin was dying to answer that, '_Idiot, you make it sound like we aren't human! And think about it, what are we doing here? You can't just up and say, 'oh, we're here to chase a cat which ate our golden flying ball named Timcampy!'Yeah...that'll definetly fix everything. In fact, maybe we should just tell them all about Akuma and Exorcists too~!_'

But then, in an instant, there were two loud clicks and suddenly, Rin found herself chained to Allen. They looked at each other and Allen tried not to flinch at the glare Rin was giving him through her one visable eye.

"Damn you..." The woman muttered moodily, not that Rin was one to...think, but Rin had a perfectly good explanation...not that it mattered to anyone. "WHO ARE YOU TWO!?"

The officer shouted, looking at the two teens. Allen put his hands up, in turn making Rin lift one of her own. The other hung limply while she watched, blank faced, "I-I'm sorry, I was just too into it and I didn't notice you!"

Rin smacked her forehead and held it there against her palm. That had sounded so...bad.

It made her think of Cross when he slept with some guy's wife and when her husband came...all Cross could come up with was: 'I'm sorry, we were just so into it that I didn't notice she was married.'

"We were just trying to grab the cat! Right Rin?" Allen brought her back to the moment as he asked, looking at Rin who removed her hand and nodded slowly, looking at the Officer.

"Um...I'm...We're travelers..."

'_Good God we're going to get arrested._' Rin growled to herself which made her start coughing again.

* * *

_**Um...yeah! So, please tell me what you think! (I know, its kinda short...but still! its only a Prologue...) If it gets enough feed back, I might continue writing~! In fact I have a few chapters ready and waiting anyways...**_


	2. 1:Scales

**CHAPTER 1: Scales**

"Um...I wasn't aware there was such a bad rumour around this place." Allen said, laughing nervously. By now, Rin was stuck standing with one arm held up by the chain wrapped around the window frame which lead to Allen's wrist who was not sitting in the chair. Rin's eyes traveled up to the moon which shore brightly in the sky.

She had always loved the moon, and the sun...to her, the sun and the moon were like God's eyes, even though it was mostly just one looking down on them at a time. But when she thought of it like that, it was almost as though he was always watching and doing his best to protect everyone.

"We came to town today off the train, but while we were walking the cat stole a valuable item from us." Rin glared, "Eheh...me, and he ate it! We were just looking for the cat..." Allen explained weakly.

The woman did not look pleased. "ITS TRUE! OUR MASTER GAVE IT TO US AND WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOOSE IT! Right Rin?!"

Again, the mute girl nodded. The police woman looked at the two, "Master? Then were is he?"

The two teens sweat-dropped and the girl face-palmed again. Allen spoke, "He went missing in India."

The police woman paused to look at the two. The boy had a strange marking on the left side of his face and pure white hair. He was rather short, but he was also very young, too young to be out on his own. He was what, twelve, thirteen?

The girl was even odder. Long bright red hair caught people's eyes and one, angry amber eye was visible. The other was covered by long bangs. She wore a heavy coat that looked much too big for her and a large scarf that covered her mouth and neck before both ends fell to the floor. The only skin that was visible was the left half of her face. She had to be the same age as the boy, but she was a bit smaller...and she hadn't made a sound so far, other than the occasional cough...it didn't sound so good either...Her only response to anything though was nodding her head.

_'They are just kids..._' The woman thought, "Well, I'm going to round up any of your companions, so just wait here."

The girl's eyes suddenly widened and she looked frantically at the boy who looked at her questioningly. The girl, whom the boy called 'Rin' tried to motion something frantically to the boy. That's when the officer realized that the girl couldn't talk.

Before she could ask why, there was a terrified scream, a man and this time it was accompanied by a loud serious of gunshots.

The boy's eyes widened as he looked at the girl again. The police woman didn't wait a moment longer before she ran out of the room.

The two teens looked at each other before Allen activated his Innocence, breaking the cuff holding him while the girl slid one glove off from under her cuff and moments later they were running towards the main part of the church where they had left the police man.

Now he was nothing but poisonous dust in the air. The girl tightened her scarf before she ran into the dust, immediately finding the woman after she broke into a fit of coughs. Rin wrapped the one end of her scarf around the woman's mouth and nose. She struggled for a moment until she saw it was only the two kids.

"Careful, the gas from that corpse is poisonous. He's been killed by the Akuma..." Allen said, and Rin watched as she passed out. She gingerly picked up the woman and held her, even though she was much taller than the teen. Allen wanted to help, but he knew how Rin could be. She hated it when he helped her. He didn't know why, but Rin had never liked him.

"Alright, let's get her to the police station, right?" Allen said and Rin nodded before the two made their way out of the church.

"Tell us you name." A gruff man said to Allen as he and Rin were pushed into chairs with their hands cuffed.

"Allen Walker."

"And you girl, who are you?"

"Rin Walker." Allen answered for her. The man slammed his hand down on the desk.

"I wasn't talking to you boy!"

"Well sir, you'll have to-"

"AND WHY IS THAT? SHE CAN TALK ON HER OWN!"

Rin buried her face in her scarf, feeling as though she had been slapped. No she couldn't...she couldn't do anything...she couldn't order food or call someone on the phone...

"No sir, you don't understand...Rin can't talk...she was born mute." Allen said quietly. He wanted to comfort her, but that would only make the situation worse.

The man looked startled, "I-I see, well...Allen and Rin Walker, both from an unknown address under age from an unknown country of origin."  
Rin watched the police woman, Officer Moore who was watching the scene.

"YOU DID IT DIDN'T YOU!?" The man shouted and while once again, slamming his fists on the table. Allen started frantically trying to prove their innocence while Rin snorted, and her shoulders began to shake in silent laughter.

'This guy's got a worse temper than me! What is he, a pre-schooler?'

"Why are you so suspicious of us!? We just brought back one of your officers, is that a crime?"

"ITS WEIRD THAT YOU WERE IN THE CHURCH IN THE FIRST PLACE!" The man shouted, "And just look at your hand, that must be blood! Its red!"

By now, Rin was tired of the yelling. So, in while Allen was saying it was his natural colour the girl took off her scarf, slipped out of her hand cuffs and finally slid out of her jacket. Under the coat she wore a short-sleeved shirt. Her gloves traveled up to her elbows, but there was an inch or two gap between them and her sleeves and as she removed her gloves, more and more of the skin was shown.

But it wasn't skin. It was scales. Red scales. They traveled all the way up to her throat were they grew smaller and lighter until it was normal skin. On the front of her throat the scales were wider and almost rectangular in a way, thicker too and they descended in a single line, protecting her jugular and continuing down past the neck of her shirt.

She placed her bare hands on the table, just as the button on Allen's hand popped. On the table, three red hands were placed in a row, but only one had the glowing cross burned into their skin.

"What the hell is this?" The man asked, looking between the two teens. The girl stared at him intently, "Some sort of cult?! What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

He pointed at Allen, "Doesn't it hurt to burn a cross into your skin?!" And then he pointed to Rin, "And what the hell happened to you!? What did you do!? Damn psychopaths! You should take care of your bodies!"

Rin coughed loudly as though to block the ranting man's voice out, but that was only a bonus...she really did need to cough.

Finally, Moore interrupted the large man's rant, "Um...sir, they were with me the entire time Charles was murdered..."

"WHAT!?" The man asked loudly. A second man came in and Rin watched in utter boredom as he whispered in the man's ear...something about bullets and them not having anything but a cat.

"MOORE! WHY WERE YOU UNCONCIOUS!?" The man shouted as Rin slipped her jacket back on.

"I'm very sorry..."

"Be more courageous! You were there on the scene and you didn't even see the culprit!"

Allen raised a hand as Rin slipped her gloves back on, "We know the culprit."

That got the adults' attention.

"We couldn't see it, but we know 'what it is'...Let us help in the investigation." Rin nodded. If they were going to be exorcists, they had to help people...that's what the Black Order did...right?

"Its nickname is 'Akuma'. We see them often...that thing gets experience by killing and evolves as it kills...and it won't stop killing...if we don't stop soon it will get out of hand." Allen said smiling politely and Rin nodded, the faintest hint of a polite smile ghosted across her face, "This cross is an Anti-Akuma weapon...Do you know what 'Exorcists' are? They're members of an anti-Akuma group that consists of holy priests."

* * *

**_And there ya have it, chapter two!_**

**Thank you to Guest, Guest, Mellow9134 and Sweetcookies82 for reviewing~!**


	3. 2:Cupcakes

**CHAPTER 2: Cupcakes**

Rin wondered down the street away from Moore's house. Knowing Allen, he wasn't going to notice she was gone and he'd probably destract the woman who was suposed to watch them. She couldn't help it. The red haired girl only wanted to get out and celebrate.

Today...was her 'birthday'. Well...it marked the anniversary when she was placed in Mana's care...she had been for as long as she could remember...They used to celebrate every year, but when Allen came along, something changed...Allen always seemed more important to the clown...

She moved through all the people who stood around the church. Word must have spread about that man, Charles dying. It was a shame...she wished she and Allen could have done something...she was almost at her goal, the nearest bakery when her blood suddenly ran cold and her eyes landed on a form walking ahead of her. A tall, fat man with a large top hat and a pink umbrella.

She knew exactly who that was.

She took off running letting fear guide her feet.

"Hey Allen...where's Rin?" Moore asked from where she was sitting at a desk, looking through an encyclopedia, "I thought she went to the bathroom, but its been a long time..."

Allen stiffened and looked around. He hadn't noticed at all, but he expected it, "She always disappears on this day...I don't know where she goes...I used to try an follow her, but all she does is buy herself a cupcake..."

Moore looked up, "A cupcake...?"

Her mind flashed to how angry she looked...those eyes...and most of the time she had been glaring at Allen.

"Allen...how old is she anyways? How long have you known her?" Moore asked.

"I...never really asked her that...she's always seemed to hate me...ever since our foster dad took me in..." Allen said, "Why?"

"I don't know, but she seems so angry at everything..." Moore persisted, "But think about it...every year on this day, she goes off and buys herself a cupcake...you don't think today might have been her..."

Allen's eyes widened. He should have known! What kind of brother was he? He didn't even think of when...but it had been every year...even when they were with Mana...

His mind flashed to his birthdays when she would give a hollow smile and hand him his gift before she would disappear for the rest of the day, usually for the night too...they had never celebrated her birthdays...

And it wasn't like she could complain either...

"She's always hated me...its no wonder...after I came along...she and Mana stopped doing things together...and then we were stupid enough to make Mana into an Akuma..."

Moore sighed at the word, "Allen, do you really think the culprit is an Akuma?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Don't you know that an 'Akuma' is just a story? An imaginary creature that was created by our ancestors who feared pain and diseases?" Moore explained, reading from the book, "Its only a word or imaginary thing. They don't exist in reality...i don't believe in curses or Akuma..."

_'Happy Birthday to me. Happy birthday to me. Happy Bir-'_

"-Thday Dear Rin~ Happy Birthday to you~!"

Rin leapt to her feet and spun around, careful not to drop the large chocolate cupcake while she avoided tripping over a gravestone. It was a stupid idea, running from the Millennium Earl in a cemetery, but Rin had become so comfortable in the silence these places brought...it let her hear herself think...

She blew out the candle on her cake, but kept her eyes on the tall man. She didn't even blink as she began to slowly back away, towards the gate.

"What's the matter? Still afraid I'm going to kill you?"

Rin looked at him blankly and nodded. She took another few steps back as she pulled the candle out of her cupcake. She licked the extra icing off before she shoved the candle into one of the pockets in her coat.

"Ah that's right...you can't lie~! Sometimes I forget about that~! Its made you such a good girl, hasn't it?" The Earl asked with his monster of a grin.

Rin nodded again. She scooted around a grave stone, taking a bite of her cake.

"Tell me...do you know where your master is?" The Earl asked as he took a step towards her.

Rin shook her head as she took another bite and more steps towards the gate which wasn't far away. She reached back after a few more steps and felt the steel of the gate.

She pushed it back, taking one last bite of her cupcake. There was still a few mouthfuls but...

"Leaving so soon?" The Earl asked, taking bouncy steps towards her. Rin shook in fear as she stared at him. And then he was towering over her. Rin forced herself to smile. It was weak and pitiful but she hadn't smiled in a few weeks...

She held the rest of her cupcake out to him. He stopped and looked down at it, before he smiled even wider, "For me~?"

Rin nodded and the Earl took the left over cupcake. And then, in the distance she heard the sound of an explosion. Her gaze flew from the terrifying Earl towards the direction of the abandoned church.

There was a cloud of smoke billowing in that direction. When she turned her head to look back at the Earl, he was gone. She coughed quietly.

Oh thank god for cupcakes, she couldn't remember how many times those things had saved her life...

She breathed a sigh of relief before she collected herself and took off running for the church. She was positive that idiot would already be there...but she wanted to help...there were a lot of policemen in there...good people...

* * *

_**Alright, please review, follow, fav...what ever you want, but please give me your feed back~!**_

_**And thank you Jessie(Guest) For reviewing~!**_


	4. 3:Lizard

_**Sorry about the wait...school is being really mean to my tiny brain, so I have a ton of homework!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Lizard**

'_Activate..._'Rin thought to herself as she approached the church. She did not think up an entire speech for this one moment when the dorment scales that shielded her shuffled to life.

A ripple went through each scale as she pulled her coat and gloves off, but still held onto them, knowing they would be needed afterwards. As she ran, she picked up speed while her feet hardened. She kicked off her heavy boots, but grabbed them before continuing on. The scales thickened and grew, covering her vital spots. The scales on her throat grew and darkened reaching up to cover her face. A spike rose up from the scales on the back of her neck, followed by another and another until they created a row of spines that protected her back from injury that went all the way to her tailbone, stabbing through her clothes in holes that were already there.

More of these spikes jabbed out of her arms, all the way to the outer edge of her hands, making it look as though she was holding knives when her fist was clenched. A large spike protruded from each of her elbows.

The last thing to change were the palms of her hands which were only thickened.

A moment after the transformation, she pushed off the ground just as she arrived at the church. She smashed though a window high up near the roof of the building and ino the main cappel. Down below, her eyes locked on to the Akuma, Allen and Moore.

Allen stood below and he locked eyes with Rin, nodded and then looked back at the Akuma, "May your soul be saved. You poor akuma."

In that moment, Rin began spinning as she fell, curled in a ball. The sharp spines on her back sticking out, and as she made impact onto the Akuma, those spikes sliced easily through the Earl's weapon, just as Allen's claw-like hand did at the same time.

Rin burried the large spikes on her elbows into the monster's back while Allen plunged his hand into the front.

"We're sorry...it must hurt...but you'll be comfortable soon...Rest in Peace, Mrs. Claire." And with Allen's words, the Akuma started to fall apart.

Rin flipped back, landing on her feet before she deactivating the scales and forcing them to return to the way they were. The hair that covered her eye was flipped messily up, and as Moore watched the two, she was surprised to see the same marking on her right eye as the one Allen had on his left.

The girl spun around and walked towards Allen, her eyes focused on the form of a woman who was rapidly burning away. Rin and Allen smiled up at her kindly. It was the first time Moore had seen the expression on Rin's face.

Thank you...

Claire's voice rang through the air before she burned away and the last pieces fell into Allen's awaiting hands before they too faded.

It was silent for a moment until the sound of Rin's ragged breathing broke it and Allen turned to see his companion fall to the floor. Rin had lung problems, she'd developed them during their travels, but no doctor would treat her because of the scales...Allen hoped that the Order would have something for her. Her skin didn't help...Master Cross had mentioned that there was a possibility she was cold blooded...it did make sense though, considering how badly she reacted to the cold.

She looked at him and weakly narrowed her eyes. Allen looked around, "Moore, could you get Rin's coat and boots...they're over there by the window. Watch out for the glass..."

Moore nodded, staring at Rin for a moment before she grabbed the thick clothing. Why was she wearing this thick coat...it was cold, but not freezing out...there wasn't any snow...why was she dressed like she lived in the north pole? Was Rin even human? Moore could handle the Akuma and Allen's arm, but Rin...she was completely covered in scales and everything!

The officer gave Allen the coat as he pulled it on for her, along with her scarf and boots. He knew she'd want to rest for a bit, which was why he leaned her against a nearby pilllar and joined her.

Moore crumpled to her feet to give herself some time to get over what had just happened. Allen wrapped his arms around Rin who really didn't have the energy to even bother glaring. Instead she only closed her eyes and relaxed.

'_Stupid Allen...why are you so frickin' warm? Its not fair...and why am I like this...I shouldn't be so mean to the idiot...it's not his fault..._'

"Do you think they made it to heaven? Brother Mark and Sister Claire?" Moore asked.

Allen looked at her and smiled, "Yeah...I bet they did."

There was a moment of silence.

"Hey Rin?" Allen asked, looking down at the red haired girl. She opened her eyes and tilted her head. "Happy Birthday."

Rin's eyes snapped open and she stared at him, '_God that sounded so corny after a battle and wait...DID HE JUST SAY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!? When...how...damn..._'

She quickly looked away from him, but there was a small hint of a smile on her face.

If she had a voice, Allen would have guessed she'd say something like, 'I'm not happy that you said that...'

She closed her eyes again and this time, fell asleep.

* * *

**_So...Rin's Innocence is shown...I know it seems a bit over powered and to add she has Allen's eye, but don't worry, I have no plans on making her a Mary-Sue. In fact, I plan on turning her already suckish life into a living nightmare...as soon as I get the time to type. She's going to have a lot of difficulties with fighting and there's always the fun communication barrier..._**


End file.
